


I Believe I Can Fly

by Lothiriel84



Series: Too Close To The Sun [2]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Family, Friendship, Gen, MJN Air Is A Family, Paternal Douglas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 02:51:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1371256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothiriel84/pseuds/Lothiriel84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Douglas sighed as he spotted the ginger boy curled up in a corner of the schoolyard.</p><p>A sequel to <i>Come Fly With Me</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Believe I Can Fly

Douglas sighed as he spotted the ginger boy curled up in a corner of the schoolyard.

“I’m sorry,” the kindergarten teacher hastened to explain. “I tried to talk to him, but he refuses to listen.”

“It’s fine. I’ll just take him home.”

Ben didn’t utter a word as he climbed into the car, his lips pressed together in a supreme effort to hold back the tears. Just as his father would do, Douglas thought and shook his head; it was painfully obvious that the other kids had been bullying him one way or another.

“What did they do this time?” he inquired gently, but the boy stubbornly kept his mouth shut. “You shouldn’t pay attention to what they say. You know how I always tease your Dad, and yet I don’t mean it seriously.”

“You like Dad. They – I don’t think they like me.”

“Tell me what happened.”

Ben clenched his little fists. “The teacher asked what we want to be when we grow up.”

“And you told her you wanted to be an aeroplane?”

“How did you know?”

Douglas stifled an amused chuckle. “Never mind. I take it that the other kids made fun of you then?”

“They say that I’m stupid, but I’m not. Planes are beautiful.”

“Well, your father would certainly agree on that. Next time, just tell them you want to be a pilot.”

The boy paused. “Like Dad? Wow, that would be brilliant!”

“Thought so. Speaking of which, he should be landing in Fitton any moment now. What about we make a detour to the airfield and pick him up?”

“Yes, please!” Ben beamed with delight. “Oh, and can we – yellow car.”

“Arthur will definitely be excited to know you’re still playing his game.”

“Of course I am,” the boy pointed out seriously. “It’s the law.”

A smirk played on Douglas’ lips. “I wouldn’t say the law, unless Arthur has somehow managed to pull a sword from an anvil and therefore become King of England. The word you’re looking for is ‘rules’, I presume.”

“Still, can we get on board GERTI? I want to see the flight deck again.”

“I think we can talk Carolyn round,” he agreed easily, knowing how much his gruff employer doted on Martin’s child.

Ten minutes and three yellow cars later they were watching the old girl gliding through the air before finally touching the ground. Ben flung himself into his father’s arms as soon as he stepped onto the tarmac, knocking Martin’s hat off in his enthusiasm.

Douglas turned a benevolent eye to his friend, then stooped down and picked up the ridiculous thing. The Captain might want to have it back once he was done greeting his son.


End file.
